Twins of Terror 2: Home Turf
by CoalTrain
Summary: HPLOTR Sequel to Twins of Terror. Fred and George find themselves back at Hogwarts—with one small problem. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas are with them. Now they must find a way to send them back without losing their reputation at Hogwarts in the process.
1. Left Off

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. After a 'most excellent' adventure to Rivendell, Fred and George find themselves back at Hogwarts—with one small problem. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas are with them. Now they must find a way to send them back without losing their reputation at Hogwarts in the process.

**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)

**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: Beach Boys—YES! My obsession is BACK!

**Chapter Dedication**: Chapter dedicated lovingly to Spezlee! You're the bomb, thanks for all of the support so far!

**Story Dedication**: This story will FOREVER be dedicated to Christina! Love you like a sista, girl!

* * *

"Well, don't act like you're so happy to see us," Elrohir muttered sarcastically, shoving dust from the floor off of his gown. "Do I dare ask why it is so filthy where you live?"

Fred rolled his eyes, about to comment on them being prissy pansy boys when he heard a sudden shout come off far in a separate corridor, echoing throughout the halls of the dungeon.

"George—it's Snape!" Fred hissed, head darting around. "Quick! What were we doing when we left?"

George frowned, trying to remember everything that the two had been up to, drying to remember the exact last thing they had done before they froze instantly, looking at each other.

"Bloody hell," George hissed while Fred went on ranting under his breath, using colorful words that would have had his mother assigning him on kitchen duty for three months. "Okay, we were supposed to be hitting the armor—the dancing suit of armor! We're so dead, come on, let's go!"

Agreeing instantly, Fred began to take off before pausing. "You three, hurry up and follow us. No matter what happens or who calls out, don't look back. We'll talk when we're elsewhere," he commented before taking off, George at his side while a set of flustered elves were left behind to gaze after them.

After what seemed to take hours but only added up to a few minutes the five of them managed to find their way into the Transfiguration classroom, barging in immediately and breathing hard before freezing up as they saw the dozens of eyes peering curiously towards them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasleys, but we are in the middle of a class. If you wouldn't mind, could you please take you and your friends elsewhere?" came Professor McGonagall's voice. She barely even gave them a glance after having seen their flaming red hair and the fact that Gryffindor sixth years were in the middle of Charms, so it would most certainly not be Ron Weasley.

Looking towards each other as they dared not to move, fear of running into Snape while leaving, caused McGonagall to look up after hearing no door reopening and settling shut.

"Fred, George, I suggest that you—" she paused as she noticed there were three rather unfamiliar students standing next to them, and the thought was simply preposterous. She knew the name and appearance of every student in Hogwarts.

Before she had a chance to continue with what she was saying, mouth hanging slightly askew, George took his moment to speak. "Professor McGonagall, we need to speak with Professor Dumbledore immediately."

A small, shocked noise escaped McGonagall's lips as she looked between all three of them before she nodded curtly, pursing her lips together. "Alright, then. Class, if you please, I will be back in just a moment. I expect each and everyone of you will be able to describe to me the movements and incantation for transforming a toad into a quill."

Without another word, she walked up towards them before sweeping a quick glance over them all. "Follow me," were her small words before she held her head high, taking off towards the staircases at top speed while the five boys behind her tried to keep up. As Elrohir opened his mouth to comment on it, though, Fred made jagged cutting motions towards his throat, hinting towards him immediately not to start anything.

As they mat their way up the first flight, the instant Legolas began to make his way over the last step the stairs began to move from beneath his feet, causing both Fred and George to pull him over quickly while he was still in a mind of shock.

"Make a mental note. Staircases. They move," was all Fred supplied them with information, knowing that a lot more was needed to be explained, but there was no point. Knowing Dumbledore, he'd tell them everything they needed to know, giving nothing less, nothing more.

Panting out of exhaustion from all of their bounding up the continuously moving stairs, the three elven boys were greatly relieved the moment they heard that they were now on the level where Professor Dumbledore's office was held. Pausing just outside of it, though, they frowned while merely staring at a statue. Inside they were all thinking the same thing—why are we goggling at a gargoyle of stone?

"Sherbet lemon," McGonagall's voice echoed out, causing the three to glance nervously at each other before jumping back when they saw the gargoyle come to life and bound aside, revealing a winding staircase.

"Come on, now, watch your step," she insisted towards them, nodding at the staircase. It was obvious in her eyes that she wanted to know everything about these strange boys. Why they were here, how they got there, who they were—but she also knew that the only rightful person to ask was Dumbledore. And as the Deputy Headmistress, she was not about to do anything that seemed disrespectful of the Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly.

As they finally reached the opening doorway to Dumbledore's room, they were presented to the Headmaster who looked curiously up at them, eyes filled with sparkling blue mischief although he didn't seem all too shocked by what was before him.

"Well, it seems that our resident mischief makers have made themselves a few friends?" he commented, hinting it off as a slight question.

"I wouldn't consider them friends," Fred scoffed while George stood behind him, nodding his head vigorously.

Dumbledore peered towards them over his spectacles with a slight look that told them they were not going to like what he had to tell them. "So, why is it you have come to see me?"

"Well—we were hoping you knew a way to send them back," George supplied while the other four all agreed, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas as eager to go home as Fred and George were to send them back.

"I'm afraid I neither know the way nor can I do so, for this is something you must do on your own," came a reply that McGonagall, who had been standing in the corner, smirked slightly at before forcing the twitching corners of her lips down.

"What?" demanded Fred, George already aghast and at a loss for words.

"You two have to be the ones who teach them how to get around this school. After all, I do believe you two are the ones who know them best."

Growling a bit, George was about to protest more when Dumbledore held up his hand. "You are dismissed. I believe you should return to your common room, you can complete anything you need to be caught up on there along with the other three. You are further more excused from any classes for the rest of the day until you have deciphered all you need to set up. Good day to you."

And with the tone of finalty that was distinctly one not to be messed with from their beloved headmaster, they sighed and retreated as McGonagall ushered them out, a satisfied smile on her face.

After she left them to continue on their way to the common room, a smile still plastered on her face, she left them without a word before taking off towards her classroom.

When they seemed to finally reach the Pink Lady's portrait, Fred quickly gave the password ("banshee—yes, I know it's the password") while George gave some last minute instructions.

"You're going to have to start off by blending in, getting along as well as you can with the rest. But as a note, we are the champs of Hogwarts, beloved friends of everyone. You mess with us, you mess with everyone," he stated, as if leaving it as a forewarning. "Now, the first thing you need to learn is teachers. The ones you can weasel a detention out of and the ones who you must avoid at all cost. First off there is McGonagall back there. Avoid her. Next is Snape. He is the most—"

"Man, how do we describe Snape?" Fred asked suddenly, cutting in with a plan forming in his head. "For us Snape is the most sap of a teacher here. You can get away with almost anything under his nose, especially if you are in Gryffindor."

Watching as George caught on, they boy tried not to laugh as they continued.

"And speaking of Gryffindor, there are four houses. This is Gryffindor house, by far the best and most sought out house known to Hogwarts history. I think you're going to enjoy your stay here."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, here I am…my new story is up! Wow, I give myself NO REST WHATSOEVER! All I know is that I need to sleep. R/R, hope you enjoy, and catch you later, people! 


	2. Pushovers and Prefects

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. After a 'most excellent' adventure to Rivendell, Fred and George find themselves back at Hogwarts—with one small problem. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas are with them. Now they must find a way to send them back without losing their reputation at Hogwarts in the process.

**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)

**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: ZOEgirl and Newsboys!

**Chapter Dedication**: Tooo—The7Bells! Thank you for inspiration a WHOLE lot! And for reviews, of course. Giggles

* * *

"Did you hear what Fred and George did this afternoon?" Ron asked with a grin as he made his way towards the portrait, his face turned towards Harry and Hermione.

"Oh no, what did they do now?" Hermione asked before looking towards the Fat Lady. "Banshee."

As they heard the creaking of the hinges while it swung open, Ron grinned, obviously glad to have an audience, even if it was just Harry and Hermione.

"They were supposed to be doing a prank on Snape—they had all of the suits of armor doing a waltz of some kind with each other!—when they didn't finish what they were supposed to! Apparently Snape found Lee digging around inside his office for something and now he's got a month of detention," he declared, glowing with pride. "He said he's going to murder them when he finds them."

Both Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, a grin on their faces as they knew very well what Ron thoughts of when he referred to his brothers. All his life he wanted to show them up, and finally he was one step ahead of them before the two found out they were going to die.

"So, what do you suppose happened to them, anyways?" Harry asked as he turned to his red headed friend. "It's not like them to run off in the middle of a prank. I mean, they cherish their work, don't they?"

Hermione suddenly smiled before turning to them, putting on a superior voice. "Well, who would you prefer to ask? They themselves or the three strange boys they are sitting with?" she questioned before the two gave her aghast looks.

"What are you, psychic?" Ron asked, shaking his head. "How would you know what they're doing and why is it it's always _you_ who knows the stuff no one else does?"

"Uh, Ron?" Harry asked, noticing exactly what Hermione had been talking about.

"What, mate? I'm right, am I not? I mean, she always knows everything we don't. What is with that?" Ron asked before jumping as he felt someone poke him in his sides.

"Maybe she used her eyes, Ronnikins," came a familiar voice and Ron turned around to see the raised eyebrows of his brothers and three boys he had never seen sniggering at him.

Turning redder than a brick, he scowled at the two, glaring. "Stuff it you gits, it's not like I spend all my time looking around for you two. I just wanted to forewarn you guys that—" he began but was cut off as Percy came out of a room, giving all of them suspicious looks.

"What are all of you doing in here? Fred, George, you two should very well be in class and you know it," he began before freezing up, seeing the two elven boys. "And I don't believe I know either of you, and as prefect I am required to know everyone in Gryffindor House. What are you doing in our Common Room?" he asked, shooting the other five suspicious looks.

"Oh, Percy—just the person we were looking for," George began, a grin forming. "These three are new students, been sorted into Gryffindor and all. They are very interested in learning about the school and classes. Fred and I figured that you would be the perfect person, since you're so highly educated and prefect as well."

These words took a toll on Percy, everyone noticing that he stood up straighter, chin high as a hint of his ego shone in his eyes. "Well, I guess I myself couldn't have said it any better. What would you like me to do?"

"Tour them around, introduce them to the teachers. Believe me, they are better behaved than our dear Hermione, I'm certain you'll get along with them immediately," Fred declared before a small smile formed on his lips. "And now we must be going, we have a class to attend."

As he and George saluted towards the bewildered elves, smirked on their faces, they patted them on the shoulders before wrapping their arms around the trios' necks and led them out.

"Have fun, boys!" George could be heard calling out before the portrait shut behind them, leaving a confused Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas standing dumbly next to a prideful prefect.

"Well, if you wish to know about this school, we'll start off with your dorms. What year are you three in?" Percy asked as he turned back towards the boys' staircase, indicating that the three should follow.

After they were silent for longer than Percy could stand, he turned to face them and noticed the puzzled look they had. "Alright, you don't know that yet? How old are you? Fourteen, fifteen?" he asked.

"Er…fifteen," Legolas spoke for them before the other two could go on about their thousand years of age, knowing that this boy wouldn't find it funny.

"Alright, then, you should be in fifth year. This will be your dorm of which you will share with my two brothers you were talking to and their friend Lee Jordan. Now, if you'll just follow me, I'll introduce you to your future teachers."

After what seemed like hours for the three elven boys as they wandered through the halls, they suddenly realized that the room they were approaching sent chills up their spines, corridors getting colder the nearer they got.

"This is Professor Severus Snape's class, Potions. He is currently in class with Gryffindor and Slytherin second years. I believe you met two of them recently—well, now, come on!" he stated, knocking on the door before entering immediately afterwards.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged looks, grinning widely as they heard the teacher. Snape, the supposed pushover. Giving each other a nod, they entered with their heads held high, Legolas shortly behind them.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. I have been sent to direct three new students that will be in your fifth year class. If you'll just let them stay for a few short moments, I'm certain that it would be greatly pleased by Dumbledore," Percy stated just as he had for the others.

Professor Snape was about to shout for the prefect and three trailing boys to leave before sucking in his breath and shaking his head. Eyes blazing, he shook his head. "This class takes complete concentration, I can not have anything of disturbance to the class. So, if you don't mind, I would deeply appreciate if you would take them out.

Nodded hastily, Percy made to back out but was shocked as he saw the twins walk straight past him and up to Professor Snape.

"Uhhh—sir?" Elrohir asked, a small smirk on his face. "May I ask you if you have had bacon this morning?"

Sending the two suspicious looks, Snape opened his mouth to snap out at them but was stopped as Elladan continued.

"We were just wondering, because it looks as though you have some left over grease."

They heard everyone gasp at his words, including Draco who didn't dare utter a single word before Snape held his head high, sneering down at the two with blazing eyes.

"Detention, a month. You will see me after dinner this evening, no excuses," he hissed before turning around, leaving very shocked elven twin lords who were nearly dragged away by an upset Percy and followed out by a curious Legolas.

As they left the room, they were shocked to be met with Fred and George who were in the middle of hysterics.

"Have fun, boys," George commented between a gasp for air before landing on the floor, howling as Elladan and Elrohir glared at them and left with heavy footsteps, ignoring the disdainful look Percy gave them before looking up at each other and mocking the other two instantaneously. "We thought you had some left over grease!"

* * *

**A/N**: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, R/R!

**Comments to the Reviewers**:

**The7bells**: Actually—thank you VERY MUCH for that comment! I now have just found out complete ideas for another sequel after this, and it WILL take place in the Marauder's Era. Thank you so much for the ideas!

**Spezlee**: I know I am—whoa, I almost self-imploded from my ego! And now here is my FOURTH chapter for the weekend! Go me! I thank you once more for all your encouragement! You're my girl and I so can't wait until you get stories up so I can read them! Until the next chapter—

**Alatira-Intelar**: YAY FOR UPDATES!!! You're stories are so much better than mine, so, of course, I'm always waiting for yours! GO DUDE!!!


	3. Wizards Chess

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. After a 'most excellent' adventure to Rivendell, Fred and George find themselves back at Hogwarts—with one small problem. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas are with them. Now they must find a way to send them back without losing their reputation at Hogwarts in the process.

**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)

**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: Whiskey Lullabythat song is so sad!

**Chapter Dedication**: To Mr. Potter (My History teacher, lol), who gave me inspiration for some of this today!

**Author's Note**: Go read my one shot fic, Don't Take the Girl! Please? Lol, it's based on the song...and it's dumb, but I just want to see what people think!

* * *

Elrohir groaned as he threw a rag across the room, his head drooping to his knees in thought. "Of all the teachers to get upset, it had to be him. I am going to kill those twins from Mordor if it's the last thing I do!" he growled, fingers nearly raw from scrubbing the bed pans. "You'd think they'd have some servant do these! 

"Sorry, brother, but I have a very bad feeling that we are the servants here," Elladan responded, shaking his head in disgust as his luxurious black hair, lengthed well beneath the shoulders, waved behind him. "You'd think that to them, elves are some sort of slaves, you get what I mean?"

"Yeah. As if elves only care about cleaningthere is so much more to live for!" Elrohir stated eagerly before tossing one of the pans down with a 'clunk' and standing up to his feet.

"I say we go and find those two red-headed dwarves and how them exactly how the elves of Imladris do it?" he questioned, holding his head high to show his pride while he had a slight frown plastered on his face. "What do you think Legolas is doing right now?" he questioned again, trying to imagine the torture the blonde Mirkwood elf was going through.

* * *

"So the king can only move one square in any direction, the queen can move anywhere as long as it's in a direct path, the...bishop can go as far as it wants diagonal, the horse"

"Knight," Ron corrected the blonde elf immediately, causing the young Mirkwood prince to look up from the board in confusion, a frown upon his lips. "A knight?" he questioned, biting his lip lightly in an effort to concentrate and the red headed boy before him nodded furiously. Obviously he found all of the facts very important. "Yes, it is a knight."

"Alrightthen the castle looking thingthe rook," Legolas said quickly, to make sure he wasn't stopped and corrected once more. "It can go sideways and foreward as far as it wants in a straight movement and then the pawns can only move one space forwardtwo on the first turnand can only attack one space diagonal"

Ron beamed, obviously relieved to have someone who picked up quickly enough. Harry had gotten bored of chess ever since the incident with Mrs. Norris and had begun to stay around inside the dorm room so that he didn't have to look at him. The only good thing was that for now Fred and George weren't kicking back into their 'Make way for the Heir of Slytherin' and 'Really bad wizard coming through' routine. It just made things easier.

"Yes, that's right, do you think you're ready to give a go?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face as he gave Legolas a grin.

Legolas nodded lightly, looking at the board. "Alright, then," Ron declared, leaping up. "I'll go get you Percy's set."

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir came flying through the portrait, panting from exhaustion of trying to remember the password before stopping in mid bound, shocked as they saw Legolas sitting on the floor and conversing with someone who HAD to be related with their arch rivals.

"Legolas, who is that?" the two demanded together, red faced and flustered.

Legolas looked up, barely giving them a second thought before turning back to the board which presented a knight going in to take out one of his pawns. "Guys, come and watch. It's one of the best games ever!" he gushed, commanding his own bishop forward.

Exchanging a distasteful gaze, both twins walked uneasilly towards the couch which would seat them near to where the two boys sat on the floor, immersed in the game.

"So you...red haired boy," Elrohir began, looking towards Ron with intense dislike. "Do you happen to be a Weasley, related to Fred and George?" he questioned, a delicate eyebrow raised.

Without lifting his head, Ron nodded, muttering out, "E7."

As the pause drew out, he glanced up towards them, a frown of concentration set. "Why? What do you want with those two idiots?"

Taking in the scorn obvious in Ron's voice, the two grinned at each other before Elladan sat down next to him. "Well, hello. I'm Elladan, this is my twin brother, Elrohir. We were wondering if you could help us with some problems we've been having with those two..."

A grin formed suddenly, Ron's interest in the game disappearing as he heard the two's words. "Really? Just a minute, I'll be right back, I need to get a friend."

Nodding patiently as he leapt in the air, racing towards the staircase, they could hear the prominent 'hmph' emit from a disappointed Legolas as they leapt excitedly from foot to foot. This was going to be good...

**

* * *

Next To Come: Hopefully, a lovely, bubbly trip to Hogsmeade! **

**A/N**: Sorry this took me a good part of FOREVER to put up. Just...you know, haven't had the inspiration lately. Truely sorry! I told myself I wouldn't put any stories up until I've finished this one OR that one, and so far I've been doing a pretty good job. Don't let me do it! Lol.

**The7bells**: Lol, thanks for those positive insites! Hope you like the update and catch you later!

**Spezlee**: Lol, Percy's a nerdobviously. And of COURSE I'll read your story, heck, you've been reading this one! Giggles I'm working on another one, but I'm not posting it until it's mostly done. Wow, that will be a while, lol. Thanks for the review once again!

**Elaine02**: Well, it wasn't as soon as I had hoped, but here is another chapter! I'm just glad it hasn't died out again once more. I've been having trouble keeping up with these, so I'm probably only doing one shots besides this if anything. Thanks for reading!

**niwren**: And here's more! Just...dunno if it's much more, lol. But it's a start! Thankies!

**CharliesMommy**: Well, let's just say I was COMPLETELY messed up, lol. They're supposed to be in their FOURTH year. I get so messed up, but thanks for the heads up. I am totally confused myself, so I guess that doesn't make things that good. Ta!

**Shiggity: **Aww, sorry I made your face hurt! Unless that's a good thing, lol, but either way, thanks for the review! I like that name...shiggity...lol, hope you like the update!


	4. Hogsmeade

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. After a 'most excellent' adventure to Rivendell, Fred and George find themselves back at Hogwarts—with one small problem. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas are with them. Now they must find a way to send them back without losing their reputation at Hogwarts in the process.  
**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)  
**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: My Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte…  
**Chapter Dedication**: Ummm…CHRISTINA! Love you, girl!  
**Author's Note**: Invader Zim lovers…check out my lovely story, Betrayal! Yes…I lied. I couldn't help it! I've been working on the story for a while now and I just HAD to post it.

* * *

"So what is this place, exactly?" Elladan questioned curiously as he looked towards Legolas while Elrohir continued to pop Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans into his mouth. Occasionally his mouth would contort into a look of uttermost disgust by a disgusting flavor.

"Hogsmeade. According to Ron, it's one of the only salvations from the castle at some points," the blonde Mirkwood prince commented with a shrug, looking around. "You know, I could be back there playing wizard's chess. But nooo--"

"Legolas, please. Just come along with us. Remember what Fred and George did with the girls?" Elrohir questioned, tossing the empty box aside. Noting by Legolas' flash in his eyes, they assumed that he did. "Listen, we're just going to get them back, and we'll go straight back. And I promise you, you can play hours on end of—er—chess, if you just let us do this. Alright?"

Legolas sent a skeptical look towards Elrohir, as if refusing to believe him. After all, the twins weren't content with anything until it went their way. Good chance was they wouldn't get what they wanted for a while.

"What are we even doing here?" he asked, frowning towards the young lords. "I mean, what is there for us here?"

"We've already told you," Elladan sighed in exasperation while Elrohir slapped his palm to his forehead.

Legolas frowned, shaking his head. "I don't mean that. I know who we're looking for, but what are we going to do once we find them?"

The two twins exchanged looks once more, this time blinking lightly. Truthfully, they hadn't thought of anything.

"We'll find out when we get to them," Elrohir shrugged before clearing his throat. This could get interesting.

Looking around, he felt his eyes widen when he caught site of a mass of red hair. Grinning, he looked towards Elladan with a raised eyebrow. "Let's do it!" he cheered, racing through the doors. He was quickly followed by his twin, and Legolas slowly laagered behind.

Legolas had paused just outside the door, the two twins already having bounded in while he looked up to the sign held above the place. Slowly, he felt the words form across his lips, reading the sign silently. 'The Three Broomsticks"

Shrugging to himself, he continued through the door, looking between everyone who was present in the room. Glancing farther down, he noted Elladan and Elrohir's presence near Fred and George, who were seated with a black boy their age with dreadlocks.

"Lee," the one who he assumed was Fred, but couldn't be sure, began. "These are those two lordly _elves_ we wanted to show you. Oh, and lookie here. It's their prince--Blondie!"

A roar of laughter went through the tables around the group, causing the three elves to turn red out of anger. "Excuse me--we could beat you at anything, any time."

"Yeah!" Elladan agreed with his brother, of whom had spoken. Crossing their arms, all three stood side by side, waiting expectantly.

George raised an eyebrow, turning towards Fred. "Alright, then. What do you say to a drinking competition? Let's get a round of butterbeers."

"Butterbeers?" Lee questioned, frowning. "But that stuff isn't--"

"Lee..." Fred said warningly, before looking towards his friend and pointing at the ears. Lee's eyes widened, as if realizing what they meant. They were elves, so surely they would get drunk just as easilly as others.

"Oh yeah..." the rather talkative boy nodded. "Okay, then. I'll get you set up."

Putting rather plastered smiles on their faces, Fred and George gaped innocently towards Elladan and Elrohir while they awaited the first four bottles. "Appetizer?" Fred questioned, holding out a bag of Cockroach Clusters towards the young Elven lords.

* * *

**AN**: Yes, I know...rather pathetic. But I needed to write this rather boring chapter so I could get them to have a real talk with...well, you'll see.

**Comments to the Reviewers**:

**Lunatic Pandora 1**: Well, it may come into play later in the story...I have plans for Harry and the rest of our favorite canon characters in some chapter to come...hopefully it's good. And also, I feel sorry for Legolas, too!

**Misao Demon Master**: Oh, it's alright...I've been taking forever to update, so all is good. Thanks for the review!

**the7bells**: Well...you'll find out in the next chapter! I was going to have them all...then I remembered that they're in second year and can't go to Hogsmeade.

**Spezlee**: Lol, hmm...you're very close. Harry is a very close person, but I'm thinking about someone who the series was named after...good luck guessing!

**niwren**: I'd do the same thing if they slipped ME an acid pop...

**CharliesMommy**: I hope you like this chapter! It's rather lame but, what has to be done has to be done...otherwise I can't get a straight out meeting with, er, someone.

**me**: Nice name! Lol, reminds me of me--thanks for the review!

**faeriekittie306animelover**: Well, yes, I finally updated. It's nice to see a new face, though!


	5. Hermione's WrathSort of

**Summary**: HP/LOTR Crossover. After a 'most excellent' adventure to Rivendell, Fred and George find themselves back at Hogwarts—with one small problem. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas are with them. Now they must find a way to send them back without losing their reputation at Hogwarts in the process.

**Disclaimer**: Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)

**Inspirational Music for Chapter**: All my songs on shuffle.

**Chapter Dedication**: My old pair of shoes, as I just cremated them today. Yes, I'm near tears--alright alright, I guess I can dedicate it to (waves finger around and points at you) YOU! You can be dedicated to this time! Congratulations...

* * *

It wasn't long before Legolas had to escort both rather--er--plastered elven twins back to the common room. The shriek that emitted the moment a certain know-it-all saw them had the two of them in hysterics, holding onto each other as they laughed together. Elrohir himself would occasionally hiccup before laughing while Legolas shook his head. 

"What happened?" Hermione demanded, eyes wide and furious as she stormed up to Legolas. "It is against Hogwarts rules for students to be drinking and especially against them to bring them into the castle!"

"I didn't read that anywhere in the rules, where was that?" Legolas questioned, raising a curious eyebrow as he boosted Elladan, who could hardly stand, onto the couch. "I looked through the rules, it wasn't stated anywhere..."

Hermione huffed, showing off her normal attitude towards those who showed any sign of ignorance. "Once again, I had a ray of hope--especially when you mentioned reading the rules. I guess I'm still the only one who has actually bothered to be curious and completely read through Hogwarts: A History. It's all in there, perhaps you should read it."

Most of Legolas was in complete shock by the way Hermione had shot at him, blinking in utter disbelief. Never had anyone, especially a respectable female, gone against him as if quipping his insolence. As a young prince, he was used to others speaking kindly to him. Even his instructors, when he was younger, would compliment a poorly made shot.

"I'm sorry, miss...but you must understand. I will not be staying here in Hogwarts for very long. I will be going back home. We didn't really think--"

"Let me guess," she cut him off, rolling her eyes lightly. "You thought that since you'd be going soon you wouldn't bother to read up on anything."

"What? I never said that..." Legolas decided to trail off, cringing under the glare he was receiving. "Look, I'm sorry. Really, I am. And if I didn't have to look after these two right now, I promise to you that I would honestly go out and borrow it from the--er--liberabo. What do you call those rooms with all the books?"

"Libraries!" Hermione practically gasped in response, and he himself was shocked that her eyes weren't falling out of her head. She looked almost as though he had slapped her, and had to take several deep breaths to calm herself, looking towards him in disbelief and ridicule. "Okay, just stand right there I'm going to go get my copy, and let you look at it. Just stay right there and try not to let your IQ level drop any lower," she declared, turning on her heel as she raced up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Legolas, on the other hand, could only blink once after her in amazement before muttering under his breath. "IQ...?"

* * *

1. Yes, I know it's dumb and short, but I had to bring Hermione in! Next should probably include Harry. 

2. If you're wondering why I haven't put any comments to reviewers...well, that's because I don't have a server that updates fast enough, so I have to do it quick and I don't have time right now. But I love you all!


	6. Giant Squid

**Summary: **HP/LOTR Crossover. After a 'most excellent' adventure to Rivendell, Fred and George find themselves back at Hogwarts—with one small problem. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas are with them. Now they must find a way to send them back without losing their reputation at Hogwarts in the process.  
**Disclaimer:** Everything mentioned that is not mine is not mine. (Duh)  
**Inspirational Music for Chapter:** Land of a Thousand Dances. Seriously, that's been in my head all day...  
**Chapter Dedication:** The guy who put in wireless for our comp today. He rules!

* * *

"Come on, we have to do something to get them back. We have to!" Elrohir was ranting inside the common room, eyes wide as he looked between both Elladan and Legolas. Legolas himself shushed him for possibly the fifteenth time since they had woken up. 

Both twins turned to look at him before shaking their heads, immediately noting that he had been absorbed into whatever book he was reading for the past several hours. It was rather annoying, really...but rather then saying anything, they just continued among themselves with their conversation.

"I say we gut them out and feed their insides to that giant squid they say is out in the lake," Elladan suggested hopefully, but his hopes were dashed as Elrohir...yes, Elrohir...shook his head.

"Naw, too messy. Besides, they would pin that on us for sure. How about...umm..." Elrohir began, but was cut off by a new voice from the portrait hole.

"How about you ask the pros of Hogwarts themselves?" none other than Ron Weasley questioned, crossing his arms as he looked towards his left where the boy they had met once, Harry Potter, grinned towards them. Both boys looked almost as though it was Christmas, although Ron was more enthusiastic. Harry himself thought of it merely as a way to help his friend get back at his brothers for all they had done to him, not trying to start anything that might jeopardize the friendship that he had formed with the two of them.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Elladan questioned with bright eyes.

A loud 'shhh' issued from the Prince of Mirkwood, whose nose was still buried inside the book with keen interest written on his face. This caused a groan from both Harry and Ron.

"Hermione Jane Granger the Second," Harry murmured softly while Ron nodded in agreement before blinking, looking towards the two dark haired twins with a shrug.

"Well, personally, I liked the whole squid idea. It was classy. But maybe you want to try something that won't have my mom strangling me and holding me at blame for a month," he suggested, shrugging slightly. "Also...perhaps something that has to do with McGonagall is in store. After all, recalling what they did to you with the whole...Snape incident," he added but Harry's eyes widened.

"What? Are you nuts? She'll kill them!"

Both Elladan and Elrohir exchanged panicked looks, wondering if all the professors at Hogwarts were completely mad, but Ron shook his head, swiping a hand out as if to dismiss the idea and the fear the elven Lords were exchanging.

"Oh, come off it Harry. She won't find out it was Elladan or Elrohir here. All she'll know is that it was Hogwart's precious pranksters, striking once more."

All the elves...or rather the two that were listening...merely blinked before smirking slightly. This idea was starting to sound good.

Hermione, however, who could hear every word from her place hidden upon one of the big chairs by the fire (curled up with her History of Magic book, of course) frowned. "It's your funeral," she murmured softly, although she was figuring in her mind to find a way to keep Ron from carrying out with the plan. After all...she liked McGonagall.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness...it's been forever. And it's a short chapter, too. But I really seriously need help, I need so many ideas for this story! It's getting hard. I know where I wanna go, but I couldn't fill in the blanks. Please give me anything you can! Send in any ideas at all! Oh, special thanks to Psalm 136. She wrote the original beginning to Chapter 6. However, it was at my dad's and considering he decided to give the boot to the internet (I haven't spoken to him for a while, now) so yes. I had to rewrite it. But she gave me inspiration for this, just for helping me out. Everyone...check out her stories. She rules! R/R! 


End file.
